1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle body panels, and more particularly pertains to a replacement vehicle body panel for converting a rounded rear window of a rear hatch type body to a more attractive horizontal deck configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of vehicle body panels are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a vehicle body panel is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,870, which issued to E. Oakey on Oct. 24, 1978. This patent discloses a removable transparent roof panel adapted to be installed in an opening provided in a portion of a motor vehicle roof structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,891, which issued to D. Draper on May 7, 1985, discloses a method of converting a sedan type vehicle body to a convertible or targa type vehicle body. U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,847, which issued to R. Dirck on July 14, 1987, discloses a removable top for a pick-up truck formed from a lightweight transparent material which covers a top opening and a rear opening of the vehicle cab. U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,389, which issued to J. Maebayashi et al on Nov. 24, 1987, discloses an open top automobile body having a hoop member which is mounted for swinging movement between an erected position and a retracted position. A rigid roof panel is removably mounted to extend between the front windshield and the hoop member. U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,163, which issued to P. Muscat on May 24, 1988, discloses a convertible top system for automobiles which includes a rear convertible frame extending partially over the passenger compartment when raised, and a removable roof panel which may be placed between the windshield frame and the forward main bow of the rear convertible frame. The system allows either a fully or partially open top configuration for automobiles.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to vehicle body panels, none of these devices disclose a replacement vehicle body panel and a method of converting a rounded rear window and roof portion of a rear hatch type vehicle body to a more attractive horizontal rear deck configuration. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of vehicle body panels, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such vehicle body panels, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.